Let's Go, Game Masters!
by Tuxedo Mark
Summary: Captain N: The Game Master Filmation's Ghostbusters Members of the N Team are accidentally sent to another universe, where they team up with the Ghostbusters against Mother Brain and Prime Evil. The email address is invalid.


Let's Go, Game Masters!     **Author's note:**

    This is my first indepedent N-Fic. It has nothing to do with the "CHANGES" miniseries or any of the seasons. It is based only on the show. Actually, it's based on two shows.     Ghostbusters was an NBC cartoon series made by Filmation. It started in 1986. It was based on a live-action Saturday morning series from the 1970s called "Ghostbusters". You can get some episodes of the cartoon on video still, but you have to look for them. I found an episode, quite by accident, at the Dollar Tree in my area in early 1998. It's called "Outlaw In-Laws". Then, on Monday, May 11, 1998, I found another episode called "Mummy Dearest" in the same store. On Sunday, May 17, 1998, I found a third episode, called "Second Chance", at the Big Lots in my area.     This series has nothing to do with The Real Ghostbusters TV series. The series is basically about two guys named Jake Kong and Eddie Spencer (the sons of Jake and Eddie, Sr., the GBs from the '70s series), an ape named Tracy, and a bat named Belfry, who go up against Prime Evil and his minions. Prime Evil wants to conquer the world. That's about it. There are other good guys and bad guys, but they don't appear on the episodes I have, aren't mentioned by name, or aren't needed in the story, so I'm not using them.     I want to thank [Dan Fichtel][1] for the picture of the Ghost Buggy. And I'd especially like to thank [Jo Ann Montgomery][2] for a lot of valuable information! Since I'm going off only three episodes of Filmation's Ghostbusters for this N-Fic, I might have gotten some things wrong. I'd appreciate any corrections you have to offer.     The time period for this episode is Season 1 of Captain N (1989) and sometime during FGB. It's a crossover story, as you can probably already tell.     For those of you who want to know, I started writing this story on Wednesday, April 8, 1998, at 6:20 PM, Eastern time. I finished the first draft on Wednesday, May 20, 1998, at 10:20 AM, Eastern time. The story was last updated on Tuesday, October 20, 1998.     Comments, both good and bad, are welcome. Let's gooo, Ghostbusters!

  


Let's Go, Game Masters!

Written by

Mark Moore

Guest Starring   


>     "Is it ready, Dr. Wily?" Mother Brain asked.     "Just a few moments more." the evil scientist replied.     "Hurry up before the N Team gets here!" she ordered.     Just then, the door to Mother Brain's lair disintegrated, and King Hippo and the Eggplant Wizard ran in, yelling, followed by the entire N Team.     "It's over, Mother Brain!" Kevin yelled.     "Yes, for you, Captain N!" Mother Brain said. She laughed.     Dr. Wily activated his latest invention, a small red machine about the size of a vacuum cleaner. It began to glow a bright white.     "What's going on?!" Lana yelled.     "This is my newest invention, the dimensional transporter!" Dr. Wily said with pride.     "You're going home, Captain N!" Mother Brain yelled. "Without you in the way, Videoland will be mine!" She laughed in triumph.     "Thank goodness!" Simon said.     "Simon!" Lana scolded.     Suddenly, the glow from the machine turned black, and it began to expand.     "What's going on?!" King Hippo yelled.     Eggplant Wizard grabbed Mother Brain's jar. "Hold me, Momma, I'm scared!"     "It's going to blow!" Simon yelled.     Duke was barking in fear.     "Wily! What's going on?!" Mother Brain demanded.     "I don't know! It shouldn't be doing this!" Wily yelled.     Suddenly, the entire room was enveloped in the black glow. When it faded moments later, something had changed.     "Huh?!" King Hippo asked.     "Where'd they go-icus?!" Kid Icarus asked.     "They mega vanished!" Mega Man said.     Kevin, Lana, Simon, Duke, and Mother Brain were gone! 

    Kevin, Lana, Simon, and Duke found themselves in a different room.     Lana was looking around. "Where are we?"     "I don't know." Kevin replied. "It looks like a...living room."     "Yours?" Lana asked.     Kevin shook his head. "Nuh-uh. I didn't change back."     They heard a sound.     "Duke, was that you?" Kevin asked his dog.     Duke shook his head, barking.     "It came from behind that door." Simon said. "Stand back." He took his whip in his hands and walked over to the door.     The door opened, and a giant ape walked into the room.     Simon screamed. "Donkey Kong!!! Hey, he shrunk."     The ape wasn't as tall as Donkey Kong. Something else that set it apart was that it wore a backpack, much like Simon's! It also wore grey shorts, like an explorer.     The ape yelled.     "What is it, Tracy?" a voice called. A small pink bat flew into the room.     "A bat!" Simon yelled. He curled his whip around it.     The bat struggled. "Hey! Lemme go!"     Lana pointed at the ape. "Hey! That's not Donkey Kong!"     "It's Tracy!" Kevin said in disbelief. He looked up at the bat and pointed. "And that's Belfry! Simon, let him go!"     "Why?" Simon asked.     "Just do it! He's a good guy!"     Simon let Belfry go and put his whip away.     Belfry fell to the floor. "Phew! Hey, who are you guys?!"     "It's okay, we're friends." Kevin said, stepping forward.     Two guys walked into the room.     They looked to be in their twenties.     One of them had short blond hair. He wore light-blue pants, white sneakers, a pink dress shirt, a white tie, and a dark-blue jacket. The other guy was a bit shorter - and chunkier. He has short brown hair. He wore yellow pants, blue shoes, a green dress shirt, a blue and yellow tie, and a red jacket.     "What's going on here?" the brown-haired guy asked.     "It's the Ghostbusters!" Kevin said with a grin. "This is awesome!"     "The who?" Lana asked.     "That's us." the blond guy said. "I'm Jake Kong, and this is Eddie Spencer. Our hairy friend here is Tracy, and the winged guy is Belfry."     "I'm Kevin Keene." Kevin said. "This is Princess Lana, Simon Belmont, and my boy, Duke!"     Duke barked hello.     "Well, nice to meet you guys." Jake said. "Welcome to Ghost Command." 

    Mother Brain found herself in a room, but it wasn't her lair on Metroid.     "Where am I?" she asked in a demanding voice, looking around.     She was standing next to a large organ. She decided to try it out. So, Mother Brain pressed some keys. They made a horrible sound.     Mother Brain was delighted. "Ah, music to my brain!"     "What in the name of evil is going on here?!" a voice demanded.     Mother Brain looked where the voice had come from.     She saw what appeared to be a robot - only it floated and didn't have legs. It wore a red cloak. Also, where there was supposed to be a mouth, there was a black screen instead.     "Who are you?!" Mother Brain demanded.     "I am Prime Evil." the creature said. A wavy white line moved across the black screen when it talked. "And who are _you?"_     "I am Mother Brain. How did I get here?"     "How should _I_ know?"     "Are you a bad guy?" Mother Brain asked.     "Hello! The name?!" Prime Evil said.     Mother Brain smiled. "Oh, yes. What is your ambition?"     "To conquer the world, of course! And yours?"     "To conquer Videoland!"     "Videoland?" Prime Evil asked.     "Nevermind." Mother Brain said. "What do you think about us teaming up?" 

    "Wow, Ghost Command!" Kevin said excitedly.     "Will you please tell me what this is about?!" Lana asked. "Where are we?!"     "Well, there was this TV show back on _my_ Earth." Kevin explained. "It was called Ghostbusters. Basically, these guys fought Prime Evil and his minions."     "Who's Prime Evil?" Lana asked.     "The requisite bad guy that wants to take over the world." Kevin said.     "So, wait a minute." Jake said. "You're saying we're a TV show on your world?"     "Cool!" Eddie said with a grin. "I've always wanted my own TV show!"     "Well, this sure is interesting, but how do we get back to Videoland?" Simon asked.     "Videoland? What's _that?"_ Belfry asked.     "Another universe." Lana said.     "It's a universe where video game characters are real!" Kevin told the Ghostbusters.     "Neat!" Eddie said. "Have you met Pacman or Donkey Kong?!"     "Donkey Kong, yes. Pacman, no." Kevin said. "I was recently brought to Videoland to be their hero against Mother Brain."     "Who's Mother Brain?" Belfry asked.     "The requisite bad guy that wants to take over the universe." Kevin said. "I have to defeat her. Actually, it was mentioned in a legend that I would come to Videoland. Now people in Videoland call me Captain N: The Game Master!" Kevin finished with a smile.     "You egotistical - " Simon began.     Lana pointed at the vampire hunter. "Look who's talking!"     "Anyway, we were fighting Mother Brain and her minions, and then we were here." Kevin finished.     "We were brought here by a dimensional transporter." Lana explained. "Can you guys send us back home?"     _"We_ can't, but Prime Evil probably has the necessary equipment." Jake said.     "You mean we gotta go to - " Kevin began.     "Hauntquarters, yes." Jake finished.     "Do - do we _have_ to?" Eddie asked nervously.     "If we wanna get our friends home." Jake told him.     Suddenly, a figure appeared in the room. It was just a hat and feet that was floating. Then it expanded into a full humanoid form.     It was a purple ghost that was dressed like a hunter. It had an long orange mustache and wore a glass eyepiece.     "Right in the middle of Ghost Command!" he said. The ghost spoke with a British accent.     "Haunter!" Eddie yelled.     "Oh, dear, which one should I pick?" Haunter asked himself. Finally he reached for the nearest one - Lana. "You'll do."     Haunter grabbed Lana.     Duke barked and bit into Haunter's pants.     "Shoo! Shoo!" Haunter said, and kicked Duke away.     Haunter and Lana both disappeared.     "Lana!" Kevin yelled.     "Haunter captured her!" Jake said.     "That means Prime Evil has his miserable hands on Lana!" Eddie said.     "Oh, no!" Tracy said, slapping a hand on the side of his hat.     "Poor Lana! What're we gonna do, Jake?!" Eddie asked.     Jake had a hand on his chin, thinking. "Only one thing we _can_ do, guys - change clothes!"     "Let's gooo, Ghostbusters!" Jake, Eddie, and Tracy yelled, jumping into the air and slapping high-fives.     Kevin, Simon, and Duke looked at each other, then jumped in the air and slapped high-fives also. "Let's gooo, Game Masters!"     Jake and Eddie ran into the next room and into the closet, with Kevin and Simon following.     The closet doors closed, and it rose into the air.     Then the doors opened. A giant hand reached over and grabbed Jake. He willingly let it take him.     The hand let go of Jake, who was held in place by a glowing spider web. His clothes got zapped away, and he fell onto a chair on a conveyor belt.     Then Eddie's clothes were zapped away, revealing orange boxers. He tried to cover them up.     Then a giant foot kicked him onto the conveyor belt.     Kevin was pulled by the hand next, and he was very excited.     Then it was Simon's turn. His clothes were zapped away, revealing white boxers with little purple hearts. He tried to cover them up.     Then the foot let him have it.     After all four of them were changed into ghostbusting attire, they went down a winding slide.     Tracy, Duke, and Belfry were waiting by the mattress.     Jake, Eddie, Kevin, and Simon landed on the mattress, then they bounced off and went through the hole.     Then Tracy, Duke, and Belfry did the same.     They all landed in the Ghostbuggy in the garage, with Kevin landing in the driver's seat.     The seatbelts came over them and fastened automatically.     The Ghostbuggy woke up, and it spoke in a western accent. "Flatten my tires, why doncha?! Who're all _these_ guys?!"     "Friends." Jake said. "We gotta get to Hauntquarters."     "Uh, guys, I was wondering." Kevin said. "Can _I_ drive?"     They all looked at him.     Tracy nodded.     "Go for it, Kevin!" Jake said.     "All right!" Kevin said happily. "Flight mode, GB!"     The garage door opened, and GB the Ghostbuggy took off into the night sky. 

    Haunter and Lana appeared before Prime Evil and Mother Brain.     "Here you are, old boy. A captive, just as you asked of me!" Haunter said, trying to hold still a struggling Lana.     Prime Evil's head turned red with anger. "Don't call me 'old boy', you little twirp."     "Oh, right. Sorry, old bean."     "Who's this?" Prime Evil asked. "This isn't one of the Ghostbusters!"     "Princess Pinhead!" Mother Brain said in surprise.     "Mother Brain! What are _you_ doing here?!" Lana asked in surprise.     "Prime Evil, this is even _better_ than a Ghostbuster!" Mother Brain said. "The rest of the N Team must be here, too! When they come looking for her, we'll capture _all_ of them!"     "Pr-Prime Evil?" Lana asked. "You're the bad guy Kevin was talking about!" She struggled even harder. "Let me go!"     "Throw her in a cell!" Prime Evil ordered, pointing.     Haunter dragged Lana to a cell, threw her in, and locked it.     Lana went up to the door and placed her hands on the bars. "You won't get away with this! They'll rescue me!" 

    "Hauntquarters dead ahead, fellas." Jake said.     Hauntquarters, Prime Evil's place, had a lot of glass windows that were lit a bright yellow by the lights inside. It also had a clock tower.     Kevin set GB down in front of the door, and they all got out.     "How do we get in?" Jake asked.     Tracy punched open the doors. He grinned and laughed.     "Dumb question." Jake said. "Let's go!" 

    "The Ghostbusters!" Prime Evil said. "I've been expecting you!"     "And the N Team!" Mother Brain said, smiling. "How delightful!"     "Mother Brain!" Kevin yelled. "We should've _known_ you'd be here helping Prime Evil! Where's Princess Lana?!"     "Safely locked away in a cell." Mother Brain said. "You N Twits will have to get past _us_ to rescue her!"     "For the moment, we're not N Team members!" Kevin said.     "That's right!" Jake said, smiling. "They're honorary Ghostbusters!"     "Whatever!" Mother Brain said.     "Airhead! Scared Stiff! Get in here!" Prime Evil ordered.     They entered the room. Scared Stiff was a whimpy golden robot, and Airhead was a very idiotic mummy.     "Get them!" Prime Evil called, pointing at the Ghostbusters.     Scared Stiff went over to them. "All right! Put up your dukes!" he said, making his hands into fists.     Duke growled and barked at him.     Scared Stiff screamed.     Kevin drew a dematerializer and blasted Scared Stiff, who disappeared. "Is that the best you got?!"     Airhead walked forward. "Me scary! Me gonna hurt Ghostbusters!"     "Oh, please!" Simon said, laughing. "I'll handle _him,_ guys."     "Fine. I'll rescue Lana." Kevin said, walking to the cell.     "But,..." Simon began, starting to have second thoughts. "Oh, never mind!" He walked over to Airhead and pulled a loose bandage.     Airhead yelled as he was spun around. "Me no like you!" Then he was gone.     Kevin blasted open the cell.     Lana came out. "Kevin!" She hugged him.     Kevin hugged her back. "Are you all right?"     Lana nodded. "Yeah." She laughed. "I guess I'm kinda _used_ to being kidnapped!"     Kevin laughed also.     Lana looked at his attire. "Looks like _you_ had a great time!"     "Of course!" Kevin said with a smile. "I'm living one of my favorite cartoons!"     "Ahem!" Prime Evil said.     The others looked at him.     He flew toward them. "You're not getting away _that_ easily!"     Kevin handed Jake the dematerializer and pulled out another weapon. He fired at Prime Evil.     A bunch of pink bubble gum shot out at the villain, completely covering him.     "Drat!" Prime Evil yelled. "Get this junk off of me!"     Kevin smiled. "Man, that was so cool! I can't believe I actually bubblegummed Prime Evil!"     "Fools, when I get my tentacles on you - " Mother Brain began.     "You won't get a _chance_ to!" Eddie called.     Mother Brain looked.     Jake and Eddie had found Prime Evil's dimensional transporter.     "We're sending you back to Videoland!" Jake said. He fired at Mother Brain.     Mother Brain was enveloped in a black glow. When it faded moments later, Mother Brain was gone.     "Thanks," Simon said, "but couldn't you have sent her somewhere other than _our_ universe?" 

    Tracy was carrying the dimensional transporter, and the rest of the group was following him. They were almost outside of Hauntquarters.     _"You!"_ came a loud voice.     They turned around. Prime Evil was flying toward them at a very high speed. "Come back with that! That's _mine!_ Give it back!"     Kevin smiled. "No way,...Itchy!"     Prime Evil came to a halt and started scratching himself all over. "Don't call me Itchy!"     "What's the matter, Itchy?!" Lana yelled. "Can't take a little name calling?!"     "Yeah, what's your problem, Itchy?!" Simon added.     Prime Evil was scratching even harder now. "Stop calling me Itchy!"     "You've _always_ been called Itchy!" Kevin said. "Ever since you ate that poison ivy!"     Prime Evil was scratching furiously now.     "Let's go, guys!" Jake said.     They ran outside and got into the Ghostbuggy.     "Mission accomplished!" Jake said. "Flight mode, GB!"     They flew back to the Ghostbusters' house. 

    "And so, the Ghostbusters, with help from their new friends, have saved the world from the double threat of Prime Evil and Mother Brain." Jessica said. "Is there anything any of you would like to add?"     Kevin, Lana, and Simon leaned towards the microphone. "Let's gooo, Game Masters!"     Jessie smiled. "Yes, indeed. This is Jessica Ray reporting live from Ghost Command."     The camera crew shut off their equipment.     "Well, guys, I guess this is good-bye." Kevin said. He offered his right hand to Jake. "Thanks for a wonderful adventure!"     Jake shook his hand. "Our pleasure!"     Kevin and Simon had changed back to their normal clothes. The N Team members and the Ghostbusters all said good-bye to each other.     Simon uneasily offered Tracy his right hand. "Uh, so long."     Tracy swept Simon up in a big hug.     Simon yelled. "Mad gorilla! Mad gorilla!"     Jake handed Kevin a Ghostbuster uniform. "Here's a little momento."     "Wow! Thanks!" Kevin said, accepting the gift.     "Good luck, Captain N." Jake said. He offered Kevin his right hand.     Kevin shook it. "You, too."     "All set, Eddie?" Jake asked.     Eddie nodded. "Yep. They'll be sent back to their universe, just like Mother Brain was."     "Good luck with Mother Brain, you guys!" Belfry wished.     "Thank you, Belfry!" Lana said.     "Here it goes." Eddie said. He activated the dimensional transporter and fired at Kevin, Lana, Simon, and Duke.     The foursome was enveloped in a black light. When it faded moments later, they were gone.     "Guess that's it for _this_ adventure." Jake said.     "Oh, no!" Eddie said. He was crouching on the floor, looking at the readout on the dimensional transporter.     "What is it, Eddie?" Jake asked. "What's wrong?!"     Eddie stood up and looked at him. "I had set the wrong coordinates earlier! We didn't send Mother Brain and the N Team home!"     "You've gotta be _kidding_ me!" Jake said.     "I wish I _were."_ Eddie said.     "Well, then, if they're not in Videoland,...where _are_ they?" Jessie asked. 

    Kevin, Lana, Simon, and Duke found themselves in an office.     Lana looked around. "What video world is _this?"_     "Somehow, this place looks familiar." Kevin said, trying to place it.     Just then, three figures walked into the room.     One was a tall man. He had black hair, tied back in a ponytail. He had dark skin and was dressed like a cowboy. There was also a grey horse that stood upright and wore armor. The third was a small creature dressed in brown.     "Can we help you?" the horse asked.     The N Team members looked at the newcomers.     Kevin gasped and grinned. "Wow!"     "Who are they, Kevin?" Lana asked. "Where are we?"     "We're not home; I know _that!"_ Kevin said.     Simon groaned. "Not again!"     "You're on New Texas." the cowboy answered.     Kevin stepped forward and offered his right hand to the cowboy. "Hi, my name's Kevin Keene. These are my friends, Princess Lana, Simon Belmont, and my pup, Duke."     The cowboy shook Kevin's hand. "Pleased to meet you all. This is my sidekick, Thirty-Thirty. The short fella's Fuzz. I'm Marshall BraveStarr." 

  
What dangers await our heroes on this western world? Find out in "How the Game was Won"! 

   [1]: mailto:fichtel@centuryinter.net
   [2]: mailto:jmontgomery@glasgow-ky.com



End file.
